Would ya let me get it?
by jasper03
Summary: Sequel to "Did ya get it?" You guys wanted to know how Dean got hurt and why he was scared to let Sam help him...here it is! Enjoy and give feedback!


**This is a continuation of Did ya get it? A lot of you guys wanted to know what got stuck in Dean so here it is. I really just wanted to stick something in Dean ( mind outta the gutter) and well....what better to write about than life experiance? **

* * *

**Did ya get it?**

"Dude, seriously, how did you manage this one?" Sam could barely keep his laughter in as he opened the first aid kit.

Dean staggered back, trying to avoid his brother. He knew he needed Sam's help, but considering what he needed help with, Dean didn't think he wanted it.

"Stop trying to scramble away. You're going to fall over the- never mind." Sam flinched as he watched his sibling trip and land painfully on the forest floor.

Dean yowled in pain as his body landed awkwardly over the un-assembled camping tent.

The younger hunter took his chance, tackling his brother and held the squirming sibling down. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

* * *

**Would ya let me get it?**

Sam straddled his brother's belly and pinned Dean to the forest floor.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Sammy that hurts!" Dean let out what sounded like a squeak.

"That was a rather indignant sound." Sam leaned back and grabbed the first aid kit. How did Dean get into these kind of predicaments?

"Shuddup!" Dean groaned and bucked, tossing his brother to the side of him. Dean changed his mind, the stinger could stay there. Stingers could stay, right?

"Dean please just tell me where you were stung before you hurt yourself anymore." Sam peeled himself from the ground and offered a hand to his brother to help pull him up.

Why did Sam want to know where he got stung? Freak. "By the river."

"What? No. Where did you get stung on your body." He began brushing dirt and leaves from his clothing and plucked a leaf from his brothers hair that seemed to be waving at him.

"Oh. On my…um…" Dean made a waving motion toward his rear. Sam went to college, he'll figure it out, right?

"What?" Did Dean fart?

Dean could feel his face heat up. Apparently Sam played hooky in college. "You know back…there."

Oh. Now Sam knew where. He decided to torture his brother a little more.

"Where did you say Dean?"

"Sam…" Dean lowered his head defeated. "I got stung on my butt, okay?"

Sam tried to keep his laughter in but it just didn't work. "Holy Hell Dean! You do have bad luck!"

"Just rub it in Sammy. Please make me feel worse than I already do." The older sibling turned from his brother, clearly upset. How could he trust Sam with something like this? Shoulda kept my friggin' mouth shut.

Sam stopped laughing. Now why did Dean have to pull the "beat a man while he's down" card? That's unfair play. He became very concerned, this was his brother after all.

""M sorry. It was kinda funny."

"Gee, some friend you are." Dean mumbled as he turned and began walking away.

Sam grabbed his big brother's shoulder and tried to stop him from walking away. "Sorry. Let me help you."

"No." The older brother shrugged his little brother's hand away and continued walking. "I'm fine."

"Watch out!" Maybe this wasn't the best place to set up camp. If Sam didn't set up that tent soon, his poor brother might break something.

"Ow! Shit!" Dean tripped over the tent a second time. Before his body could hit the ground he felt some strong hands grab him and gently lower him to the ground.

Sam kneeled by his brother. Now he really felt bad for Dean. "Dean if we don't get that stinger out, that wound of yours will just hurt worse and become more swollen."

"Really?" Dean looked up to Sam completely trusting.

Sam's voice softened and turned soothing. "Yeah, I'm gonna help you okay?"

Dean nodded.

"So drop your pants and roll over."

Dean's eyes widened and he scooted back. "Sam…"

"You know what I mean Dean. I can't extract a bee stinger through your pants." Sam thought a moment. How exactly had the stinger gotten through the jeans?

**So what do ya think? Did I explain everything okay or are their parts you still want me to touch on? ( why does everything in this fic make my mind drop in the gutter?) Push the review button and drop me a line!**

***Hugs***

**Katie**


End file.
